Gemini Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Gemini Man's Stage is a bizarre crystal cave featuring flashing interior walls that look somewhat organic. The map is also water-themed, and a central pool connects the various side of the map together. Be careful when submerged though. Although Gemini Man's original Mega Man 3 stage had no underwater ceiling spikes, this level does! You'll have to leap carefully if you want valuable Items! The exterior portions of Gemini Man's Stage are just as interesting as the flashing inner portions. Plenty of hopping Bomber Pepe robots cheer players on from the top of the map's outer wall. Among them, a strange mechanical device recognizable as the lock Proto Man Breaks in the first visit to Gemini Man's Mega Man 3 stage. As a possible reference to this, if the machine is shot by the Proto Buster, a weapon not normally obtainable here, it will explode. This releases the incredibly rare Time Stopper, but only once! Layout The high and dry portion of Gemini Man's stage is a twisting path winding around a central room. Bubble Lead is on a ledge to the map's outdoor southern half, next to Centaur Flash on a high ledge and the Proto Man Blocker with Time Stopper. Gemini Laser and Ice Slasher are in a green room to the east while another Bubble Lead, a W-Tank and an E-Tank are located in the cave to the north. Another Ice Slasher and Gemini Laser decorate the the final side of the map, and the central room itself contains Freeze Cracker and Laser Buster. The other half of Gemini Man's stage is the cross-shaped pool underneath the stage's main surface. Openings to it are found at the four cardinal directions around the map and the center room. Rush Coil is found in the center of the pool, flanked by Gemini Laser and Yamato Spear. Ledges to the east hold a W-Tank and a hidden Eddie Call. Danger Wrap is near the opening to the south and Freeze Cracker is by the western aperture. The eastern part of the pool is the only part without an opening to the surface. Instead, there's only ceiling spikes and a tricky M-Tank and Mirror Buster to grab! Strategy The corridors of Gemini Man's Stage are relatively narrow, so Gemini Laser is a great weapon to use just about anywhere. You'll find the ripping Ice Slasher, Yamato Spear and Laser Buster are better for taking out large crowds however. Since groups usually congregate in the map's dry areas, try a strategy of interrupting battles in progress and hiding near the pool openings when things go badly. If the crowds seem more interested in the underwater area however, you can always flush them out with Bubble Lead from the outside! Modifications V3A to V3B Cutstuff user Ivory increased the map's layout: the marine, indoor and outdoor parts are bigger, feature more weapons, and are much less narrow. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 3 Category:Stages with hidden Easter Eggs Category:Aquatic Stages